Partituras
by pao.2019
Summary: Este es un conjunto de pequeñas historias basadas en canciones. Cada capitulo se centra en una canción diferente. Son historias de amor y desamor, de tristeza y alegria, de familia. La mayoría hablan acerca de Danny y Steve, pero pueden incluir otros personajes. Disclaimer: No soy dueña del show. Si así lo fuera la historia de Danny seria diferente.
1. Peer Pressure

Basada en la canción: "Peer Pressure" de James Bay

/e-9aaLDIb_Y

Si hay algo de lo que siempre se había jactado en la vida Danny Williams era de su seguridad en si mismo. Nunca había dudado de quien era; apasionado por lo que le gustaba y fuerte en su postura cuando odia algo.

Así que se podría decir que no sucumbía fácilmente a la presión de los demás.

Jugó beisbol aun cuando sus padres le insistían que el fútbol era lo suyo. Se hizo policía aun cuando el negocio familiar era ser bombero. Se caso con Rachel aun cuando su madre le negó el anillo de su abuela . Nunca revelo su fuente ni como había llegado a ese almacén lleno de drogas aun cuando sentía que sus entrañas se removían con cada golpe, aun cuando junto a él estaba el cuerpo inerte de su compañera. Se mudo a Hawaii para seguir a su hija aun cuando toda su familia le insistía que era un error. Ese era él obstinado hasta la medula y dispuesto a no dejar que nadie dictara su destino.

Así que cuando se sorprendió a si mismo formando parte del equipo de McGarrett intento convencerse de que no había otra opción. Al final había sido su decisión y nada tenia que ver Steve y esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco.

Así que cuando se sorprendió a si mismo dejando de usar corbata intento convencerse de que el calor era realmente infernal en esa roca infestada de piñas, así que lo lógico era dejar de usarlas. Nada tenia que ver Steve y su mirada de aprobación, no señor.

Así que cuando se sorprendió a si mismo volviendo al océano que tanto odiaba y surfeando por encima de todas las cosas intento convencerse de que lo hacia por su Grace, para poder compartir mas cosas con ella. Nada tenia que ver que Steve estuviera a su lado, en su elemento feliz y sin preocupaciones.

Así que cuando se sorprendió a si mismo perdiendo el control de su auto intento convencerse de que lo hacia por que Steve estaba loco y tenia problemas de control nada tenia que ver que mientras Steve mantenía la mirada en el camino el podía admirarlo de cerca.

Así que cuando se sorprendió a si mismo pegado a una pared atrapado por el cuerpo de Steve, besándose descaradamente sin pudor ni control entendió de una buena vez que tal vez no era tan bueno para soportar la presión como pensaba y que todo control que creía tener se iba al demonio cada vez que tenia a Steve frente a él. La idea le aterraba pero la verdad es que no importaba en lo absoluto.

Steve?

Danno?

Sabes, no suelo ceder ante la presión de los demás tan fácilmente.

Uh

Pero cedi ante la tuya y sabes que?...no me importa.


	2. Where I sleep

Basada en la canción: " Where I sleep" de Emeli Sande

/BkPSVrl0x9Y

Steve despertó mas temprano de lo normal. Los hechos del día anterior lo habían dejado conectado, no había manera de apagar su mente. Aun recordaba la trayectoria de la bala y su impacto contra el brazo de Danno.

Aun recordaba como lo vio caer y como su cerebro recorrió 1000 escenarios todos con un final peor que el anterior. Pero gracias a la suerte, al poder divino o mas en serio a la mala puntería del idiota al que perseguían Danny estaba bien, la bala entro y salió sin daños que lamentar.

Así que aquí estaba despierto a las 3 de la mañana escuchando las olas del mar romper contra la orilla y observando la respiración tranquila y despreocupada de la persona a su lado. Y no pudo mas que asimilar lo afortunado que era de tener a Danny ahi sano y salvo.

Y es que Steve no estaba seguro de muchas cosas en su vida excepto del hecho de que si algo le pasaba a Danny ya no habría nada porque luchar, de que no había nada que no haría por besarlo una vez mas, de que seria capaz de todo por no soltarlo nunca.

Y es que una a una las personas importantes en su vida lo habían abandonado, su padre, su madre, Cath, Chin, Kono, pero la única constante estaba ahí en su cama, el único que había tenido el valor de seguir junto a el sin importar nada, estaba ahí en su cama.

Eran tiempos nuevos, difíciles y confusos. Ya nada era como cuando empezaron esta aventura, había gente nueva, la edad ya les comenzaba a pasar factura, sus hijos ya no eran tan pequeños y poco a poco se alejaban para vivir su independencia, todo era mas ruidoso y acelerado pero en esos tiempos cambiantes su amor por Danny seguía igual, tan grande como cuando empezó, tan intenso como el primer día, tan dulce y complicado como la primera vez. En que momento se había convertido en semejante sentimental.

Y es que Steve no estaba seguro de muchas cosas en su vida excepto de que estos eran ellos, de que esto que compartían y vivían día a día era amor y de que esta cama, esta casa, este aquí y este ahora era el lugar donde quería dormir de aquí al resto de sus días.


	3. Skin

Basada en la canción: " Skin" de Rag'nBone Man

/1Al-nuR1iAU

Ya no le era tan fácil caminar, el haber hecho el viaje desde Nueva York había consumido la mayoría de sus fuerzas. Aun así la sola idea de poder ver ese paisaje de nuevo, de sentarse en aquella silla donde había reído tanto, el oler ese aroma tan familiar lo llenaba de una energía que ya no sabia que tenia.

Habían pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez que había estado aquí. La vida había ido y venido sin que el se diera cuenta. Su carrera había subido como la espuma, de detective a capitán de capitán a comisionado, el departamento de policía de la ciudad Nueva York lo había adoptado como uno de los suyos y ya no lo había dejado ir.

Sus hijos le habían dado todo lo que podía soñar, tenían una vida tranquila y feliz, Grace era doctora, Charlie policía, cada uno con varios hijos que llenaban sus días. Aun así siempre había faltado algo, siempre había existido un vacío que nunca se pudo llenar. A decir verdad nunca estuvo solo, siempre había habido alguien que acompañara sus noches, pero nunca nadie importante.

No desde el, no desde Steve.

Y es que aun vibraba al recordar su primer encuentro, su primer beso rudo y sin sentido, su primera vez, torpe y descuidada. El primer te amo de verdad, la primer pelea, y el primer y único adiós.

Y es que nunca había creído amar tanto a alguien como amo a Steve, asi como tampoco había creído que su corazón podría romperse aun mas duro que cuando paso por las manos Rachel.

Se habían querido tanto, sin medida, sin limites, sin razón, para ellos todo era 100 o nada, cada beso, cada noche, cada pelea, cada reconciliación era como si fuera la ultima vez, hasta que lo fue. Y así como se habían querido tanto, también se hicieron tanto daño.

Aun estaba fresca la noche en que todo termino. En que Steve le dijo que no podía hacerlo mas, que todo terminaba. Que Catherine había vuelto, que había decidido que lo mejor era estar con ella, que ella era segura, que ella significaba aguas tranquilas contra la turbulencia que era Danny. Que no estaba listo para enfrentar al mundo con Danny de su lado. Que todo había sido un error y punto. Una disculpa vacía y un adiós.

Y así fue como su vida en Hawaii termino. Recogió los pedazos de lo que aun quedaba, hablo con Rachel y acepto la oferta de trabajo que estaba olvidada en su cajón desde hacia meses. Empaco su vida de nuevo y se fue sin mirar atrás. Steve nunca lo busco y Danny nunca hizo nada por encontrarlo.

Mary McGarrett lo llamo años después, cuando su vida no estaba tan deshecha, para decirle que Steve había muerto, un héroe anónimo en una operación sin sentido. Catherine ya no estaba en el mapa, había dejado de estarlo hacia mucho tiempo. El funeral fue sencillo y sin fanfarria. Danny lo miro todo desde la sombra de un árbol, no se atrevió a acercarse. Y lloro como hacia mucho no había llorado, por lo que fue, por lo que pudo haber sido y por lo que no fue.

Y la vida siguió, con el fantasma del recuerdo de Steve siempre presente.

Su familia llegaría en unos días para acompañarlo, un mes le había dicho su doctor, solo un mes mas y todo terminaría. La enfermedad que lo fue consumiendo durante años por fin gano la partida. Para nadie fue extraña su decisión de pasar sus últimos días en esa isla a la que había aprendido a odiar y a amar tanto.

Y es que a pesar de todo el dolor, de los malos recuerdos y de que Steve ya no estaba aquí, no había otro lugar donde prefiriera estar. Porque siempre había sabido, desde el momento que conoció a Steve que pasara lo que pasara, cuando su piel ya fuera vieja, cuando su vida estuviera llegando a su ultimo punto, cuando su aliento se tornara frio, cuando el silencio llegara por fin, siempre estaría pensando en el, siempre estaría pensando en Steve, su fantasma seria la única presencia que lo acompañaría hasta el final, porque había sido casi amor, casi amor...y a pesar de todo para Danny con eso bastaba.


	4. Us

Basada en la canción: " Us" de James Bay

/s31XTrGJchQ

Eran solo unos niños cuando se conocieron. Cuando ella decidió que el era lo suficientemente interesante para aplicar una de sus técnicas de conquista. Su auto podría soportarlo.

Eran solo unos niños cuando decidieron que se amaban con locura, que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Y cuando menos pensó ya se había convertido en la esposa de un policía. Y él pensó que era el hombre mas feliz de la tierra y ella pensó que podría soportarlo. Y el creyó en ellos y ella lo intento.

Y entonces llegaron las angustias, las largas horas de trabajo, la frustración y el miedo. Y en medio de todo eso llego Grace trayendo una paz que les hacia falta, un respiro, aire fresco para algo que comenzaba a sentirse perdido.

Y el luchaba por sacar todo a flote, trabajaba sin descanso para darles lo mejor, y ella luchaba por superar el miedo, por no llorar, por no gritar, por no reclamar. Y el creyó en ellos y ella dejo de luchar.

Al final nada pudo salvarse después del desastre, y ella siguió adelante y el dejo de luchar. Porque el no entendía como podía vivir en un mundo sin ella, como podía respirar, sin sentir que se le partía el alma, porque ya no creía que hubiera nada, porque el había creído en algo y ese algo eran ellos, y de ellos ya no quedaba nada.


	5. Shake it Out

Inspirada en la canción: "Shake it out" de Florence + the Machine.

Había sido un caso difícil para Steve. Un soldado, veterano de Afganistán había disparado por sorpresa en medio de una playa sin razón alguna.5-0 había sido llamado para controlar la situación. Al final después de horas de intentar razonar con el soldado Steve no tuvo otra opción más que disparar a matar.

Ahora, sentado en la negrura de su casa, con una botella de Bourbon en mano se permitía pensar que hubiera pasado si no hubiera regresado a casa cuando lo hizo, si no hubiera encontrado a su equipo, a sus amigos, a su Ohana.

Durante su vida en la marina había visto tantas cosas que le costaba describir, había matado, aniquilado y devastado en nombre de Dios y la patria. Y a pesar de que no se arrepentía y nunca había cuestionado ninguna de sus órdenes, si sabía que una parte de él iba desapareciendo con cada misión.

Y es que el estar rodeado de toda esta gente que lo quería sin preguntar, que estaba para él en cualquier momento lo había hecho darse cuenta de lo peligroso que eran sus demonios. De que la parte oscura que tanto se esforzaba en controlar ganaba terreno día a día. Y que tal vez si no los tuviera a su lado hubiera acabado como ese soldado, sin nada porque luchar y con todo por terminar.

Agradecía la sabiduría de Chin, la valentía, la pasión y la sonrisa eterna de Kono, la honestidad de Max, la inocencia y la alegría de Gracie.

Y sobre todo agradecía la brutalidad, la rabia y la lealtad a morir de Danny. Y es que ese coraje que Danny sentía cada vez que Steve hacia algo estúpido como arriesgar su vida, o esa rabia que no disimulaba cada vez que alguien lo lastimaba, y el saber que Danny siempre lo iba acompañar hasta el fin del mundo era lo que lo ayudaba a poner las cosas en perspectiva, lo que lo ayudaba a saber que no todo estaba perdido.

Sabía que siempre habría remordimientos, que no podía ocultar su pasado, que estaba marcado y dañado, que tal vez nunca podría vivir en paz al cien por ciento y que los demonios y la oscuridad lo acompañarían siempre. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos ganar, no estaba dispuesto a que controlaran su vida, tenía gente por que pelear. La realidad era que todo era más oscuro antes del amanecer, y para Steve ya había amanecido.


	6. Guiding Light

Inspirada por la canción: "Guiding Light" de Mumford and Sons

/K9jmjXDQ5MQ

La canción es hermosa, no creo haberle hecho justicia con esta historia, pero en cuanto la escuche esto es lo que vino a mi mente.

Era un sábado por la mañana, Danny lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. El y Steve estaban disfrutando de un poco de tiempo juntos antes de ir a recoger a Charlie para el fin de semana, cuando el teléfono sonó y la cara de Steve se volvió de piedra.

Danny solo escucho el "por supuesto que si Almirante" y supo al instante que la maldita Marina necesitaba algo de Steve. "Es solo una misión de reconocimiento" le dijo, "nada de que preocuparse, unos cuantos días, algo de información y listo. Estaré en casa en menos de lo que canta un gallo".

Y ese canto se transformo en tres meses, tres largos y enormes meses en los que no supo nada de Steve por mas que lo intento, rogó, gritó, uso hasta el ultimo favor que tenia, ni siquiera Catherine supo darle razón.

Fue así en medio de su frustración y desesperación que un día llego a su puerta un oficial vestido de uniforme y en cuanto abrió supo que su vida se venia abajo. Todo paso como niebla, las palabras del hombre sonaban a la distancia, Danny ni siquiera sabia si eso era ingles, sus rodillas cedieron y lloro como no lo había hecho desde que perdió a su hermano, y Gracie su hermosa Gracie estaba ahí gracias a todos y lo abrazaba con tanto amor y fuerza como podía una adolescente que veía como a su padre se le escapaba la vida.

Nunca le entregaron el cuerpo de Steve. Su unidad fue emboscada o eso fue lo que le dijeron. La misión era clasificada así que en el momento en que fueron descubiertos la Marina se olvido de ellos.

Antes de irse, mientras estaba abrazados en la cama, llenándose de besos, que no eran de despedida sino de esos que son para guardar recuerdos, Danny le hizo prometer a Steve que haría todo por regresar, que pasara lo que pasara lo iba a intentar. Y Steve lo prometió, con una mano sobre su corazón y otra sobre el de Danny. Y Danny le creyó, porque necesitaba aferrarse a algo para no enloquecer.

Para Danny, Steve era un hombre de honor sobre todas las cosas, y si de algo se jactaba era de siempre cumplir sus promesas, ninguna la hacia a la ligera. Así que Danny tomo las riendas de 5-0 y utilizo toda su inmunidad y todos sus medios para encontrar a Steve. Por que aunque lo llamaran loco Danny estaba seguro que Steve haría hasta lo imposible para volver a el.

Y la vida siguió, casos fueron casos vinieron. Y cuando menos pensó ya habían pasado dos años. Pero nunca dejo de buscar, nunca dejo de intentar, hasta que lo encontró.

La tenue luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana, iluminando la cara inmóvil de Steve, que para Danny parecía mas una pintura surrealista con cada momento que pasaba en ese hospital. Estaba tan delgado, con una barba que lo hacia lucir tan diferente, diferentes tonos de morado y verde cubrían su rostro, pero al final para Danny era la cosa mas hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida.

Steve tardo mas de dos semanas en despertar, pero Danny no tenia prisa, había esperado dos años que eran unos días mas.

Cuando por fin vio sus ojos abrirse volvió a llorar como un niño, lo lleno de besos, porque no había palabras para describir lo que sentía, por primera vez el silencio fue su dueño. Y Steve solo tomo su mano y la beso, y lentamente susurro "por fin estoy en casa".

Meses después, Steve le comento entre beso y beso que siempre había pensado que todas esas cosas del poder del amor eran patrañas, pero que la realidad es que estaba muy equivocado.

Que lo único que lo había mantenido vivo todo ese tiempo, mientras era torturado y encarcelado eran las ganas de volver a ver a Danny, que a pesar de que no hubiera una sola estrella en el firmamento, el siempre fue su faro, la luz que guiaba sus pasos.

\- Steve?

\- Danno?

\- Gracias por cumplir tu promesa…te amo.


	7. My life would suck without you

Inspirada en la canción: "My Life would suck without you" de Kelly Clarkson

A Steve toda esta situación le parecía como sacada de una de es malas comedias románticas de las que él y Danny solían burlarse todo el tiempo. De esas en las que el protagonista lo arruina todo monumentalmente por alguna idiotez y luego de una epifanía se da cuenta que es un total imbécil y decide ir a buscar al objeto de su afecto.

Parado frente a la puerta de Danny a solo Dios sabe que hora de la madrugada, en medio de una lluvia torrencial, entiende que todo es definitivamente ridículo. ¿Porque pelearon esta vez? Steve ni siquiera recuerda. Solo sabe que la situación se salió de control más rápido que un rayo y que Danny salió corriendo, estampando la puerta, gritando cien groserías por segundo y diciendo que ya no quería verlo jamás. Y Steve bueno, el también había dicho muchas cosas sin sentido al calor del momento.

La verdad era que Danny no era para nada normal, demasiada rabia y energía contenida en un cuerpo tan pequeño, demasiadas opiniones, demasiado equipaje, nada era sencillo con él, pero a decir verdad que era sencillo en la vida de

Steve, y si era totalmente sincero la verdad es que lo sencillo era aburrido.

Y si Danny tenía problemas que se podía decir de el mismo, sus problemas podían verse a miles de kilómetros de distancia, podían construir una casa con la cantidad de problemas que Steve tenia, que no se diga una casa, un palacio con 20 cuartos y alberca, eso era seguro.

Entre sus problemas de control, sus problemas de abandono, sus problemas con su padre y su propensión al desastre aun seguía siendo una sorpresa que nadie hubiera escrito un libro de psicología sobre él y aun mayor sorpresa era que Danny siguiera con él después de tanto tiempo.

Tal vez por eso es por lo que eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Danny necesitaba a alguien que fuera capaz de soportar sus ataques verbales, alguien que supiera que toda esa ira y esa palabrería solo eran un mecanismo de defensa, que debajo de todo ese sarcasmo, estaba un te amo, lo grito porque me preocupo por ti, porque no sabría vivir sin ti, lo hago por me haces falta hasta para respirar. Y Steve soportaba las despotricadas de Danny como todo un profesional.

Steve necesitaba alguien que a pesar de todo no se fuera nunca, que fuera capaz de soportar su estupidez de siempre arriesgar todo por todos, que le recordara que no estaba solo, que no era invencible y que había alguien allá afuera al que le importaba lo que le pasara, y Danny hacia eso en todo momento, con cada grito, con cada regaño, con cada sonrisa, con cada abrazo. Cada vez que Danny le "permitía" manejar su carro, y cada vez que se ponía el chaleco antibalas para ir tras el en cada tontería, le recordaba que estaba ahí para él.

Así que uno necesitaba de alguien y el otro que alguien lo necesitara, y a pesar de que todo en ellos gritaba disfuncional y que no debían cuadrar, era por eso mismo que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Por eso Steve estaba ahí, frente a la puerta del apartamento de Danno, golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas, listo para ofrecer la disculpa más grande que el mundo mundial allá escuchado jamás. Porque la realidad es que Danny tenía un pedazo de Steve atrapado en su sonrisa, y honestamente su vida apestaría sin él.

La puerta se abrió y antes de que Steve pudiera decir cualquier cosa, los labios de Danny colisionaron con los suyos, y solo escucho, un "te odio", un "te amo" y un "eres un idiota, pero eres mi idiota" y supo que todo estaría bien, como en cualquiera de esas películas románticas de esas de las que él y Danny solían burlarse todo el tiempo.


	8. Too good at goodbyes

Inspirada en la canción: "Too good at goodbyes" de Sam Smith

/J_ub7Etch2U

Steve sabia que Daniel lo amaba, se lo había dicho a la cara más de una vez, y no solo mientras Steve lo deshacía lentamente en la cama, sabía que era sincero, eso no lo dudaba ni un segundo. También sabía que después de Grace y Charlie, el significaba todo en la vida de Danny, que ese hombre haría lo que fuera por él.

Y también sabía que el sentía lo mismo por Danny, el también amaba a ese hombre con locura, con coraje, con todo. También sabía que nada era para siempre, que todo tenía fecha de caducidad, incluso el amor a rabiar y que después de tantas decepciones, de tanto abandono y de tantas veces que había tenido que rearmar su corazón no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie mas se acercara. Su padre, su madre, Catherine, la vida, le habían enseñado que mantenerse alejado era la mejor manera de mantenerse a salvo, de proteger su alma por así decirlo.

Y con cada persona todo se iba haciendo mas sencillo, aun le dolían las separaciones, claro que lo hacían, el era humano al final de cuentas, pero cada día dolían menos, las lagrimas se reducían, le costaba menos respirar.

Lo que sentía por Danny era peligroso, era más intenso, más brillante, más violento que nada y si lo dejaba ser tenia el potencial de aniquilarlo cuando el final llegara, porque llegaría, de eso estaba seguro. Tarde o temprano ese hombre se daría cuenta que Steve y todos sus problemas no valían la pena.

Así que podían decir que era un maldito bastardo, pero de su boca jamás saldría un "te amo "dirigido a Danny, jamás habría cenas a la luz de la luna, ni promesas eternas, ni paseos tomados de la mano a la orilla de la playa por mas que Steve lo deseara, por mas que Danny lo necesitara. Jamás serian mas que noches de pasión y unos cuantos besos robados en algún salón. Jamás serian mas que miradas tiernas y deseos perdidos.

Porque Steve amaba a Danny con la vida, pero su instinto de preservación era más grande que todo, al final de cuentas era más fácil decir "adiós" que "quédate por favor".


	9. Bailame

Esta historia comenzó inspirada por ciertas frases de la canción "Uh huh" de Julia Michaels .

/5X-8hcTwJ40

Aunque después se mezclo con "Bailame" de Nacho y surgió esto.

/a1J44C-PZ3E

Que puedo decir también me gusta el reggaetón.

¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? Es lo primero que pensó Steve al entrar al ¿bar, discoteca, antro, club? Estaba en serios problemas si ni siquiera sabía como llamar al lugar. Dios ya estaba demasiado viejo para esta mierda. Porque demonios le había hecho caso a Kono de venir a este lugar. La mujer le había insistido por más de una hora, comentándole que de verdad había algo que tenía que ver, que no se podía perder.

En cuanto sus ojos se ajustaron a las extrañas luces del lugar su mirada se enfocó en una de las personas que bailaba sensualmente al ritmo de una canción bastante pegajosa, pero de cuya letra no entendía un pepino, que viva la invasión latina. De una cosa estaba seguro eso no era "Despacito", gracias a todos.

El hombre que llamo la atención de Steve era rubio, bajo de estatura, vestía unos pantalones lo suficientemente ajustados para no dejar nada a la imaginación, que marcaban perfectamente su trasero redondeado. También eran lo suficientemente bajos para mostrar su abdomen firme, plano, marcado y las líneas de su vientre, cada vez que levantaba los brazos para seguir el ritmo de la música. A ese tipo le gustaba tentar a la suerte, hecho verdadero.

Su playera sin mangas definitivamente era dos tallas mas chica, parecía que iba a explotar cuando se estiraba en sus pectorales, y los brazos, por favor no hagan que Steve hable de los brazos, se imagino haciendo mil cosas atrapado por esos brazos. Maldición de repente comenzaba a hacer un calor infernal, donde estaba el aire acondicionado cuando se necesitaba.

Steve definitivamente tenia un tipo, el hombre en la pista podía pasar por el gemelo sexy y atrevido de Danny. No podía dejar de mirarlo, la manera como se movía en la pista era obscena, con cada baile, con cada pareja la intensidad subía. Y no era el único que lo había notado, el hombre tenia acaparadas todas las miradas. Era como estar en una película erótica en super alta definición.

Canción tras canción la temperatura aumentaba y en un punto y sin que Steve se diera cuenta el bailarín se quito la camisa y Steve tuvo que dar un largo trago a su cerveza para mitigar el sonido que escapo de su boca. Esos estúpidos brazos, ese estúpido abdomen, ese cuerpo cubierto de sudor, todo estaba haciendo que la cabeza le diera vueltas, parecía que tenia dieciséis años en lugar de cuarenta. Esto estaba saliéndose de control muy rápido.

Después de una hora, aunque para Steve podían haber sido cinco minutos o una eternidad (aun no estaba seguro, malditos sean) la música bajo de ritmo, y poco a poco la pista se fue vaciando. El hombre de la pista tomo su camisa y lentamente se fue acercando. Todo paso como en cámara lenta, en un instante sus miradas se cruzaron y Steve no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que maldecir, el tipo de la pista no era otro mas que el único he inigualable Daniel Williams. ¿Como era posible que después de tantos años no se hubiera dado cuenta que tenia como compañero a un maldito bailarín exótico?. Esa mis amigos era la pregunta de los sesenta y cuatro mil millones.

Danny se sentó al lado suyo en la barra, el muy imbécil ni si quiera había tenido la decencia de ponerse la camisa, y estaba usándola para secarse el sudor, mientras el encargado del bar le pasaba una cerveza, cortesía de un grupo de chicas sentadas al fondo del lugar, las cuales lo miraban con ganas de tenerlo ahí y ahora. Danny agradeció el gesto con una de sus magnificas sonrisas, el muy bastardo.

Steve sentía que su corazón latía a mil por minuto, Danny siempre le había parecido un hombre atractivo, pero esto era ridículo. Estaba consiente de cada movimiento, de cada sonido, de como su garganta subía y bajaba con cada trago de cerveza. Y Danny no hacia nada por aligerar el descontento de Steve, como por arte de magia había encontrado una chamarra y se había cubierto con ella, pero aun así todo el momento era eléctrico.

Una canción de ritmo lento, de esas que debes bailar en pareja empezó a sonar por las bocinas, como un resorte Danny se levanto de la silla y ofreció una mano a Steve. Y antes de que su cerebro captara la sugerencia, el y Danny ya se mecían al compas de la música.

Sus cuerpos estaban en sincronía, encajaban como piezas de rompecabezas y por Dios que Steve moría por borrar esa sonrisa de la cara del Danno a puros besos. La relación que tenían era completamente platónica y totalmente disfuncional pero perfecta al mismo tiempo. Era como si toda la tensión de tantos años deseando algo hubiera llevado a este momento.

Y ya no pudo mas deslizo sus manos hacia las caderas de Danny y lo beso, como si no hubiera un mañana, torpe y descarado. Y dieron el show de sus vidas, y fue la envidia de muchos en ese bar, club, antro o lo que fuera.

Después de unos minutos se separaron buscando un poco de aire, y escucho a Danny decir

"Sabes babe, todo esto fue por una apuesta que hice con Kono", Que? "Uh huh, una apuesta". "Estoy tomando clases de baile, salsa, bachata, ya sabes, cosas latinas. La intención era no hacer el ridículo en la graduación de Grace. Pero descubrí que me gustaba y que no era tan malo. Descubrí también que para rendir mejor necesitaba mejorar mi condición física, entrenar mas y pues una cosa llevo a la otra" diciéndolo en tono sereno y señalando todo su cuerpo con una mano.

"Espero que hayas notado que ya puedo correr tan rápido como tu y sin la necesidad de tener piernas de jirafa" . Lo dijo con una media sonrisa y una ceja levantada, y si Steve lo había notado aunque lo había ignorado. Como también había ignorado el cambio en el cuerpo de Danny. Definitivamente estaba mas delgado, su cintura mas pronunciada, sus hombros mas anchos. Las camisas que Danny se empeñaba a usar disimulaban el nuevo volumen de sus brazos pero aun así debió haber notado que los botones tendían a salir volando aun mas que meses atrás. Era ahora que Steve lamentaba que Danny no fuera tan propenso a perder la camisa como el.

"En fin, Kono me descubrió saliendo del estudio donde ensayo. No me creía lo de las clases. Me dijo que era imposible que un cuarentón como yo, que eras mas aburrido que un pastel de vainilla, lo cual debo decir que es una ofensa porque el pastel de vainilla es lo máximo, repito, lo máximo, fuera capaz de practicar cualquier tipo de baile. Así que apostamos, el reto era que tenia que bailar tres canciones de su elección en el lugar que ella eligiera, los detalles de la apuesta no valen la pena, solo diré que la motivación fue suficiente como para hacer esto"

"No sabia que te invitaría", se lo dijo en un tono de voz dulce y a la vez triste. "Sin embargo me da gusto que lo hiciera. Si hubiera sabido que unos cuantos pasos de baile era lo que necesitaba para llamar tu atención, bueno digamos que hubiera apostado con Kono hace mucho tiempo"

Después de mucho buscar entre la multitud, Steve por fin pudo divisar a Kono, cuando sus miradas se enlazaron ella solo le grito un " De nada, me lo agradeces luego". Esa mujer era su perdición, pero ahora le debía la vida.

Y es que ambos sabían que lo que había pasado ahí no habían sido unos cuantos pasos de baile, la imagen de Danny bailando sensual al ritmo de la música era algo que Steve nunca podría olvidar, le había abierto la entrada a un mundo al que nunca pensó atreverse a entrar y del que en realidad nunca quería salir. Si de el dependía Danny bailaría para el por el resto de sus días.


	10. Love, love, love

Inspirada en la canción "Love, love, love" de Of Monsters and Men

watch?v=beiPP_MGz6I

Por alguna razón esta canción me gusta mucho, la melancolía y la desesperación de la letra y la música me llenan de tristeza.

Pienso que encaja perfecto en un universo donde Danny y Steve estuvieran juntos, pero "Don't ask, don't tell" aun fuera una realidad.

La realidad es que Steve odia estos eventos, el es un hombre de acción no uno de política. Pero también entiende y comprende que gran parte de su carrera en la Marina depende de las relaciones, se puede llegar tan lejos como los amigos que hagas en el camino, triste, pero cierto.

Así que a pesar de que ya se encuentra en las reservas y por el momento no tiene ninguna intención de regresar a estar activo se encontró en la penosa necesidad de asistir a la gala de anual de veteranos; al final de cuentas iba a recibir un premio en honor a todos sus años de servicio.

Era un asunto importante, algo de lo que en el fondo se sentía orgulloso. Le hubiera gustado compartirlo con alguien. Dar un discurso elegante, atento y culminarlo con unas lindas palabras dirigidas a la persona en su vida, después lentamente bajar de la tarima y darle un suave beso a dicha persona. Pero la vida no es justa, y por mas que Steve lo deseara, si quería salir de el evento con su carrera intacta, eso no seria posible. Nadie en ese mundo podía saber que estaba con un hombre. Simplemente "no preguntes, no lo digas".

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue revisar con la mirada todo el lugar, buscándolo entre la multitud. En unos segundos lo encontró sentado en la barra del bar, tomando un trago, conversando y sonriendo alegremente con el encargado de las bebidas.

Dios el solo mirarlo lo hacia perder el aliento, era hermoso, lo más perfecto que había en su vida. Cuando sus miradas por fin se enlazaron se encontró mirando a unos ojos azules tan brillantes y que lo miraban con tanto amor y orgullo que no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que bajar la mirada.

Estando en la marina había aprendido a controlar sus impulsos, nunca se había dado la oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto de ellos. Pero entonces llego Daniel Williams con sus brillantes ojos azules, su sonrisa que ilumina habitaciones y su actitud que llena cualquier espacio, para romper todas sus barreras y mandar su mundo al carajo.

Y Danny le correspondía, con todo y sin pedir nada a cambio. Nunca cuestionaba sus encuentros a escondidas, nunca reclamaba cuando Steve lo presentaba como solo su amigo. Nunca exigía una salida en público, ni un te amo, ni dudaba ni un segundo en estar donde fuera que Steve lo necesitara. Danny solo lo amaba y no paraba de demostrárselo, aunque sabia y tenia muy claro que Steve no podía amarlo de la misma manera. Eso hacia que Steve se sintiera como un maldito bastardo.

Y eso era justamente lo que era un desgraciado y un egoísta, porque sabia que todo esto no tenia futuro, y que lentamente estaba destrozando el corazón de Danny, y la verdad es que no le importaba mientras pudiera tenerlo en su vida, aunque fuera en puros instantes robados.

La ceremonia empezó y Steve volvió a la realidad, subiría a esa tarima y aceptaría su premio, mientras Danny aplaudiría lleno de emoción y orgullo. Y al terminar ni una sola palabra seria dirigida a él .

Acabarían la noche en la cama de algún motel perdido en el camino, donde Danny lo abrazaría, recorrería cada palmo de su piel con la punta de sus dedos, lo haría subir a las nubes, le diría te amo cien veces y lo abrazaría tan fuerte como para no dejarlo ir. Y nadie lo sabría, una noche anónima más y Steve seguiría siendo un bastardo egoísta pero aun en la Marina.


End file.
